Prom
by MrsTobyCavanaugh
Summary: Ned and Moze both have strong feelings for eachother, but neither will admit it. So, when prom comes around, what will happen? Total Noze, slight Moze/Jock, Ned/Suzie and Suzie/Loomer. ONE SHOT!


A/N; My first Ned's Declassified SSG fanfiction! I've never written about this before, so I'm new. I don't know if people still write for this fandom but I'm going to. I miss watching this show on TV, so why not keep it alive by writing stories? Enjoy!  
Disclaimer; Unfortunately, I do not own Ned's Declassified.

~SCENE~

"Hey Ned, have you got your date ready for prom?" Cookie asked his best friend.

"No, not yet." Ned answered. Ned and Cookie had been best friends, along with Jennifer or 'Moze' as known by her friends, since they could remember.

"Cool. So, when do you plan on asking Moze?"

"Asking Moze what?" Ned asked, confused.

"Asking Moze to the dance, of course..." Cookie replied as if it was obvious.

Ned merely smiled and rose an eyebrow, "I'm not asking Moze to the dance. I'm asking Suzie. Moze and I are _just_ friends."

Cookie rolled his eyes at his naive best friend. He could tell that Moze and Ned had strong feelings for each other, and he wished Ned would stop hiding behind this 'school boy crush' on Suzie, and ask Moze out instead. It was beginning to get boring.

"Hey guys." Moze grinned, walking towards them and interrupting their conversation.

"Hey Moze." They said in unison.

"So, have you guys got prom dates sorted yet?" She asked.

Cookie nodded. "Somehow, I got roped into taking Evelyn." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to ask Suzie soon." Ned answered, getting a book out of his locker. Cookie watched as the smile fell from Moze's lips. She looked crestfallen.

Just as quick as the sadness came over her, she shook her head and returned an obvious fake smile to her lips. "Well, Jock's taking me."

"That jerk? I thought you guys called it off after the whole around the world thing." Ned said.

Moze looked at him pointedly. "Yeah well, there was a reason for that."

Ned looked down, and the atmosphere got awkward.

Moze was the first to break it. "I have to go. I can't be late to English again or I'll get a week's detention." She groaned. "I'll see you guys later." And with that she turned around and left.

~NEW SCENE~

"Hey Suzie." Ned grinned as he walked up to his long-time crush.

"Oh, hey Ned." She grinned back.

"So, do you have any plans for prom yet?" He asked.

"I've been asked by a few guys, but I haven't said yes to any of them." She replied.

"Oh. Well, I was wondering if, um, you'd like to, um, go with, um, me?" He asked, nervously.

She smiled. "Sure. It'll be fun."

Ned grinned relieved, "So I'll pick you up at seven on Friday?"

Suzie nodded, "I'll see you then." She give him a flirtacious smile and walked away.

Ned threw his hand in the air in victory, smiling away to himself. Little did he know, a certain brunette was watching him from afar, a tear making its way down her cheek.

~NEW SCENE FRIDAY~

Ned arrived to prom with Suzie at half seven, and noticed Cookie and Evelyn straightaway. Suzie was wearing a long, light pink ball gown with a pair of silver sandal heels. He long hair was curled tightly and a big silver tiara set on her head. A silver necklace was hung around her neck. She had on simple makeup. Ned led Suzie over to his friend.

"Hey Cookie. Is Moze here yet?" Ned asked.

Cookie shook his head. "No..." He looked behind Ned's head, and suddenly became in a trance.

Ned looked confused, "What? Who is it?" He said, whirling his head around to face the entrance. There, stood in all her glory with a dumb Jock (also named Jock) on her arm, was his best friend. Moze was wearing an emerald green ball gown, although it wasn't as puffy as Suzie, it as even more beautiful. Underneath, was a pair of silver sandal kitten heels and a small tiara was set on wavy brown hair. The make-up she was wearing was natural, with perfect eye-makeup that complimented her big brown eyes perfectly. Around her neck, was a silver necklace that matched her tiara. As she walked through the entrance, a massive smile on her face, all Ned could see was her and the golden light that shined around her, while angels sang.

Moze noticed her friends and grinned, walking over to them. "Hi." She smiled.

"Moze! You look amazing!" Ned exclaimed without thinking.

Moze felt her heart beat faster as Ned complimented her. She noticed the look of jealousy Suzie and Jock gave them. "Thanks Ned." She gave him a smile.

~NEXT SCENE~  
As Ned danced with Suzie he kept watching Moze from a distance. She was stood off at the side, laughing at something Jock said.

"Ned!" He heard a voice shout. He came out of his thoughts and looked at Suzie. She had Loomer stood next to her.

"I'm going to dance with Loomer for a while, if that's okay?" She asked, and Ned nodded, leaving his place on the dancefloor and sitting down alone.

Moze watched her best friend walk off the dance floor, after leaving Suzie and Loomer, and sit by himself.

"Hey, why don't you go dance with Lisa for a bit? She looks lonely." Moze suggested, pointing to Lisa who was stood by herself, bopping her head to the beat. Jock nodded, kissed Moze on the cheek and walked away.

Moze walked over to Ned and sat beside him. "Hey."

He looked at her, "Hey. Where's Jock?"

"Dancing with Lisa. I guess I didn't really want to come here with him tonight."

"That makes two of us." Ned mumbled. "So, do you want to dance?"

"Sure." Moze smiled, and the duo got up and walked on the dance floor. Just as they arrived, '_Amazed' _by '_Lonestar'_ began to play.

"You don't mind dancing to a slow song, do you?" Ned asked, and Moze shook her head. He grabbe her hand and pulled her closer. She put her arms around his neck, while his went on her waist.

Ned frowned, as he noticed something behind him, which made Moze frown also, and turn around. She watched as Suzie and Loomer kissed, she turned her head back to Ned.

"Oh, I'm sorry..."

"No, It's okay. It wasn't working between us anyway." Ned smiled.

This made Moze smile.

"So, there's something I need to tell you." Ned began. "and I don't know how you're going to take it..."

"Go on..."

"I..." Ned trailed off.

"C'mon Ned, you know you can tell me anything." Moze pressed.

Ned sighed, "How about I show you instead?"

Moze looked confused, "Wh-" She began but Ned cut her off by kissing her. Her lips moved perfectly in sync with his, and they could barely hear the loud clapping over the fireworks going off in their heads. Ned pulled away because he was in need of oxygen, and he rested his forhead against hers.

"I think I'm falling in love with you." Ned whispered.

Moze grinned widely, "I think I'm falling in love with you too." She whispered back, giving him another kiss on the lips.


End file.
